A Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) is an essential element in many electronic products. To increase component density and improve overall performance of DRAM, industrial manufacturers make constant efforts to reduce the sizes of transistors for the DRAM. However, as the transistor size is reduced, the device performance of such DRAM is still not satisfactory in advanced applications of technology.
Accordingly, an improved memory device and a fabricating method thereof are required.